A Night In
by Waterpologirl17
Summary: Dean and Cas need a night out, so Sam agrees to babysit their adopted daughter, Desiree (Dezi). Just a simple night in, with Sam and his niece!


"Sam, seriously. Thank you for coming." Dean said as he closed the front door behind his brother.

Sam laughed.

"Dude, you know I love Dezi, and you and Cas defidently need a night out It's no problem."

Dean looked visibly relieved.

Sam smiled.

It had been seven years since Dean and Cas's wedding. The only thing Sam had to say about it, was, "God, finally!" A year after, they had adopted a baby girl, that Dean swore somehow had Cas's eyes. Cas swore that he knew she would have Dean's personality, and he would get a taste of his own medicine once in a while.

The first few weeks with Dezi, were full of sentences such as;

"I will pay you to stop crying."

"Damn! I mean, dang. Ahh, shit, I did it again. Shoot!" "Don't curse around the baby Dean."

"Hey Dean, aren't baby lungs supposed to be small? How is she making all that noise?"

"Please. Just. Sit. Still."

"Dean, she is wiggling again! DEAN, what do I do?!"

"Can babies run out of tears?"

Dezi grew up, with eyes that did look like Cas's, and an attitude that easily rivaled Dean's.

She and Sam got along just fine.

Sam walked into the living room, where Dezi, Cas, and a variety of stuffed animals and dolls sat on the floor around the coffee table.

"Good to see you Sam." Cas said, trying to keep a straight face. "Welcome to the tea party."

"Uncle Sammy!" Dezi cried as she leapt up to hug her uncle, knocking over several dolls in the process.

Cas pretended to finish his sip of tea, then stood up, grinning as his daughter nearly knocked over her enormous uncle with the force of her hug.

"Hiya Dez." Sam said as he picked her up and spun her around. She giggled.

"Easy there tiger!" Dean laughed as he walked back into the room, nearly getting hit in the face by Dezi's feet. Sam stopped turning in circles. Dean tucked his wallet in his back pocket with a pointed look at Cas.

"Ready?" He asked his husband with a wink.

"Of course Dean." Cas replied, stretching up to give Dezi a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later Angel."

Sam set her on the ground and Dean bent to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Be good, okay?"

She took Sam's hand.

"Okay Daddy."

Dean looked back at Sam, happier than he had been in a long, long time.

He grew serious as he looked at his younger brother.

"You call me if there are any problems. We'll be back around 11."

"No problem." Sam said, giving Dezi's hand a squeeze. "You two have fun."

"Dezi should be in bed by like, 8:30."

"Dean," Sam said, "I know."

He nearly pushed them out the door.

"Have a good time." He called after them.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked Dezi as she closed the door. "I know you just had tea, but it's dinner time."

She looked up at him with beautiful, bule puppy dog eyes

"Can we get pizza?"

Sam laughed.

"For sure."

He called in a pizza. Half Canadian bacon and pineapple for her, half veggie for him.

They sat on the couch and watched Beauty and The Beast.

Dezi's current favorite movie. It seemed to change every week.

Sam noticed that she kept giving him weird looks.

He set down his pizza.

"What's up Dez?" he asked.

"Can I braid your hair? It's really long, like Rapunzel's."

Sam hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"Sure."

She cheered.

"Okay, sit on the floor in front of me." She directed, pointing.

He sat.

She returned to the couch a moment later with a small cardboard box.

The box contained a brush, a few combs, a handful of flower clips, and a gigantic mess of hair ties and rubber bands.

She started out by brushing his hair.

It felt funny, but he sat still so it would be easier for her.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She pushed his face back towards the TV.

"Don't' move your head." She ordered.

He obeyed the six-year-old.

"I'm moving it into three pieces." She said.

"Okay."

She braided it shakily, having only done it on dolls before, but gave it her best.

Dezi tied it off with a bright yellow band, and Sam pulled away.

"Wait!" She cried.

He stopped.

Dezi clipped two small butterfly clips into his hair.

"There, now you're pretty!"

Sam laughed, and together, they finished the movie, then he got her into bed without too much trouble.

He was awakened around 11:30 by his brother shaking his shoulder.

"Nice hair Sam." Dean chuckled.

"Your daughter did this to me." Sam yawned. "It's the latest style."

Dean walked away, laughing.

"It looks horrible." Cas commented, taking off his shoes, and tossing them in the bin by the front door.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean leaned back into the living pointed a finger at Sam, who was rubbing his cheek.

"And don't you dare teach my daughter those words." He warned.

Sam laughed.

"I'll wait a while."

He fell asleep that night with the braid still in his hair, though he took out the clips.

When Dezi saw his hair the next day, it was so wavy she couldn't look at it without giggling profusely.


End file.
